Anthony Took
'Anthony Took '''is the deutertagonist character of WWIII. Background Anthony Took decided to take on robbery as his occupation as an adult. He found Chuks during when he was about to be killed, but Took shot down the Shock Soldier Executioners and saved him. The duo has since been robbing people and smuggling cigarettes into bootleg DVD covers (i.e. Indiana Pwnz, Batcigs, Return of the Jodi). In 2077, Anthony and Chuks decided to hit the bar in Ajim, Tunisia. For $34,000, Anthony and Chuks, agreed to take the four to the Caribbean in their RV. After scuffles with Morum and minions sent by a Muslim crime lord, as well as the atomic bombing of half of the Earth via missile silos, the group escapes after the inhabitants of Tunisia are brought onto a spaceship as the planet is nuked, and Took's camper is brought with, in addition. From hidden smuggling compartments, Took ambushes an Imperial scanning crew and two Shock Troopers, respectively. With Bill and Took now disguised as the troop, the group figures out how to escape. Shish separates from the group to disable the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. Bill convinces Anthony and Chuks to march into the prison with the vague promise of a diamond. Anthony and Chuks reluctantly agree. Bill marches into the detention center, claiming that Chuks is part of a prisoner transfer. C and R are instructed to remain behind, and the trio sets off on their rescue attempt. Bill's plan works flawlessly in that they are fast to subdue the officers and guards in the damsel's cellblock. Unfortunately, nobody thought to plan for their escape, and Catherine takes charge, blasting a pit in a grate and jumping through while Anthony and Bill hold off a troop of Shock Soldiers. Chuks, Bill and Anthony all dive after the mistress into the unknown. Unfortunately, the grate covers a chute that leads to a landfill that is also home to a resident colossal squid. Soon after landing, the monster pulls Bill under the surface, but releases him and is frightened when the Morum realize where the heroes escaped to and activate the conveyor belt. As the fire is about to incinerate the foursome, Bill desperately calls to C over his iPhone asking for the conveyor belt to be shut down. R manages to shut down the compactor in time, although, amidst the muffled cries of joy over the iPhone, C is convinced that his master and friends have been crushed. After escaping from the dump, the group hurries back to the camper van,'' hoping that Shish has successfully shut down the tractor beam. They encounter Shock Soldiers on their way to the van. After fighting a squadron of Sopwith Camel clones aboard the shuttle from before, they meet the Resistance in Tikal, Guatemala, and the information in R is burnt. General Burton plans the attack the ISS, an attack so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots. To add to Bill's dismay, Anthony betrays the Resistance after receiving his diamond. During the attack on the New ISS (aka Orbiton), all of the spacecraft (besides Bill's), including Bill's friend Ren Brofovilinski, are picked off by star ships led by Douglas Artur. As Artur opens fire on Bill from his personal rocket ship, Anthony returns in the space shuttle and attacks the Morum forces, resulting in Artur's starship getting knocked out of the hole. Bill, guided by Telekinesis, accurately fires a torpedo into a small exhaust port leading to the ISS' reactor, and the battle station explodes, leaving only the original station remaining. The only remaining ships (those of Bill and Anthony) return to Tikal and a victory celebration commences, complete with medals for the heroes, Anthony Took and Bill Gunther, presented by Catherine Wilhelm. Chuks gets a medal, too, and the Morum Investigator from Tunisia somehow made it to the ceremony, and gets chased off by two wardens wielding spears. Trivia * His character is based on Han Solo. Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Gunners Category:Brunette Category:WWIII Category:Anti-Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Caucasian Category:Drug Dealers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Frozen Category:Dead Category:Green Eyes Category:Drunk Category:Black Clothes Category:Brown Clothes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears